Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-251944 discloses a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery in which a separator and an electrode composite material layer adhere to each other with an adhesive polymer.